Zakuro Itari
Zakuro Itari is one of the lead characters in the Master Class Pretty Cure GO! series. As Itari, she is very sporty and is all about good sportsmanship. She never likes it when her team goes on about winning a game and rubs it in the other team's faces. Her alter ego is known as Cure Draco, the guradian cure of the Dragon Wing Infinite. Itari's catchphrase is " Come On! Turn that frown upside down!" Basic Information Full Name: Zakuro Itari Birthday: October 24th Zodiac: Scorpio Birthplace: Shanghai, China Favourites........... * Food: Pepperoni Pizza * 'Color: '''Silver and Red * '''Music: '''Pop and some Rock'n'Roll Apperence Casual Itari wears a silver headband and her hair down. She has a black shirt as well as a light blue cartigan. She wears long blue jeans with a brown leather belt and finishes the look with a pair of red and white sneakers. Uniform Her uniform is a white dress and a navy blue jacket with two white stripes on the sleeves. She also wears a red tie which looks identical to Hino Akane's tie from Smile Pretty Cure. She also rocks some black Mary Janes and some white socks to go with it. SoftBall Itari's softball uniform is similar to that of a MLB players. She wears her hair up in a high ponytail with a blue cap that has a white "E" on the front. She wears a light gray top with the word Eagles on the front in black. On the back it has her last name as well as a big black number 24. Cure Draco Cure Draco is Itari"s alter ego. Her theme colour is red and she wields the powers of fire. In order for her to transform, she needs her Master Make-up Compact and needs Jewel to give her the Ruby Key to open the compact. She transforms by saying " Level Up, Master Class!" Attacks Cure Draco's main attack is Dragon Inferno which she perfoms with her Spellbound Rod. Her upgaded attack is Wyvern Wildfire. In order to perform the upgrade, Cure Draco needs her Dragon WIng Infinite. Grand Master's Hurricane is the teams main finisher. Along with the other three, they perform the move in order to purify the Komrikus. Relationships Sakil Raina- The two girls have been best buddies since Itari moved to Yornika City from Shanghai. She has always been there for Itari and promised to always be. Madoka Kari - They aren't as close as Itari wished to be, but the two of them do get along pretty well Tomahara Yuki- Yuki being the shy and quiet girl in the group, Itari and the others try to communicate. Out of the three, Itari is doing the best in terms of starting conversation with Yuki. Jewel- Itari is closer with Jewel than she is with Raina. Etymology '''Zakuro - ' Means "pomegranate" 'Itari - '''Means " cheerful personality" '''Cure Draco -' A shortened word for Dragon Trivia * Her birthday falls on October 24th making her zodiac Scorpio. * Itari's voice actress Ikue Otani is also the voice of Pikachu from the Pokemon franchise as well as Pretty Cure mascot Candy * She is the oldest sibling of three girls * She had been Cure Dream's "biggest fan" before she became a Pretty Cure herself Category:Master Class Pretty Cure GO! Category:Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Fire using Cures Category:Gold Cures Category:Females Category:Lead Cures Category:CureLuna5